Tresses of Silver and Emerald
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: He saw her first on the Hogwarts express,her long wavy black hair,that single braid along the side of her face,silver and emerald intertwined.It seemed only natural that she'd be placed in Slytherin;no one expected that she'd be placed in Gryffindor.


**Tresses**** of Silver and Emerald**

**Summary: He saw her first on the Hogwarts express, her long wavy ****black hair**** with that single braid along the side of her face, silver and emerald intertwined. It seemed only natural to that she'd be placed in Slytherin; no one expected that she would be placed in Gryffindor. That wasn't the worse part though; the worse part, the thing that irked him the most...she didn't even care.**

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**ONE-SHOT**

**Dedicated to:**

**Arashi Wolf Princess**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Aug, 30, 2010**

**-x-x-x-**

It was revolting, watching her sport their colors in that uniform! He had hated only one person almost as much as her, and he didn't count since that was hatred be default. She was supposed to have been a Slytherin! She had been meant for Slytherin since she stepped foot in Hogwarts, before that even! Yet there she was, a Gryffindor...

"Draco, you're day dreaming!"

He glanced to his side; Pansy Parkinson, a piggy faced girl with a sour attitude, equal to the attitude of all Slytherin girls. Her black hair was let down, barely skimming her robes, and he didn't care to explore any other features. She was a fallback when it came down to it. She followed him like a puppy; had four out of seven school years, and she would continue to when the other years came to pass. She was there when he needed the relief, but that was simply sexual release.

"Humph," He turned away from her and stalked off. His thoughts returning to the girl who was placed in, in his opinion, the wrong house. Far lost in his thoughts, he didn't expect to walk into someone or knock them down, throwing himself a little off balance as well. "Watch where you're going!" He moved to walk around the unlucky person, but stopped when he saw who it was; wearing her gold and maroon tie slightly flipped from the fall, her silver and emerald braid flopped in her hair. "..." Kagome Higurashi; the Gryffindor's source of amusement, and the Slytherin's source of shame, and she didn't even care. What really boggled him was Snape's protectiveness over the Gryffindor, though, he supposed it could be his imagination.

She stood up and brushed her robes off before walking past him as silently as she came. It irritated him to know end! He knew something was up with her, despite how dangerous curiosity could be...he followed her. He watched her walk silently into an empty classroom, slowly and silently, he made his way to the door and peered in. His eyes widened at the sight; the girl he had spent most of his school years criticizing and antagonizing was huddle in the corner of the room, lights turned off, sitting on her calves as she had her head against her knees, wrist held tightly in her hand. He walked in, no longer making an attempt at hiding. Her head turned to look at the sudden intruder; though since it was a classroom, she couldn't really claim they were intruding anywhere.

"...Malfoy...?"

"..." He stepped up to her and crouched down in front of her, looking her in the eye with curiosity. Taking her hand in his, he watched her struggle to get her hand from his grasp, pulling and fighting to get out of his hold as if her life depended on it...and it probably would have...had it been anyone else. "Stop struggling so much!" He pulled her forward and she lost her balance, falling into him, he caught her with relative ease and pulled her arm so that he could see exactly what he'd thought was there. "_The Dark__ Mark_...how do _you_ have the dark mark?"

"...you would never believe me."

"Try me..."

She tried to ignore the burning sensation on her wrist, "...I...My father─"

"What's going on here?"

The two turned and came face to face with a woman done up in pink. Kagome pulled her arm free from Draco and her sleeve fell back down just above her thumb. "Sorry, Professor Umbridge. I wasn't feeling well, a little dizzy, and Malfoy happened to be in here when I came in to get away from the noise. He too was becoming quickly annoyed by his surroundings."

"If that's the only reason, then off with the two of you. I'll let it go if I see none of it again. Seeing how you truly look pained, head off to the medical ward."

"Yes Professor." Kagome stood and passed the woman carefully; knowing full well that one slip up and she'd be docked off to the Ministry of Magic where Fudge would no doubt think up painful interrogation techniques.

She walked off to the nurses and cracked the door open. "Madam Pomfrey...?"

"Miss. Higurashi, what is it you need?"

"Oh, I just need a pain reliever,"

"Ah, headache or is your body sore?"

"My body is sore,"

"Come, come," She walked off to a cabinet and pulled out a small yellow vile, "This will relieve most any pain. If you are still in pain after a few hours, come back and I'll check you over myself."

"_Mmm"_

"Silence Mr. Creevy, you should have known what those mongrel jelly tarts would do! You are lucky you only got an upset stomach and bad body hair! Lie back down_ and stop moaning and groan─_"

Kagome sighed, leaning against the closed door; she looked at the vile and uncorked it, throwing her head back, she swallowed the contents and immediately felt the burn in her arm reside, but it was only for a few moments before it came back. "Yeah, I figured as much." She returned to the hall and made her way to another, more concealed area of the school...well, not concealed, but safe. "Professor Snape..." She entered the empty dungeon, seeing the Professor at his desk, grading papers no doubt.

"Miss. Higurashi, is it burning?"

"It is; I went to the Infirmary and got something, but that was on the orders of Mrs. Umbridge. I should have just ignored her; it was a waste of time since it did nothing."

He marked an E on Hermione Granger's paper, a sneer firmly in place as he placed it on the small stack he had next to him. "Try to listen to that woman, even if her methods are entirely ineffective; you'll end up in Mr. Potter's position if you don't, blood stains on the rims of your sleeves."

"Sir, if you know, why not intervene?"

He set his quill down and looked up at her. "If I intervene, I cannot remain here, seeing as she will most likely find a way to remove me from Hogwarts if I did. Besides, I don't believe in helping students who can't help themselves."

"But Harry can help himself."

"Then he doesn't need my help, does he." He picked his quill back up and dipped it in the ink next to him before marking a P on the next paper.

"...that was a trick, and did you even look at the paper?"

"Yes it was a trick, you would do well to think through your responses before speaking, and yes, I did look at the paper, it was Mr. Weasley's."

She glared, "That isn't what I meant, and you know it!" She took the paper from him and looked over the questions, "This is a P at least!"

"You are spoiling him,"

"..."

"If I changed the score now, they would think I'm getting soft."

"I see, what about Harry?"

"..."

"Professor!"

"Don't yell so loud,"

"But I know for a fact that he studies!"

He closed his eyes, pausing in his grading, "Kagome, have you spoken with your father?"

"I have not! I don't want any part of this, none of this!"

"...calm down, I will return in a moment, you can stay in here, continue grading."

"Mmm," She watched him stand and move aside, letting her sit in his seat before departing. Kagome made the highest scores in Potions, used to cooking at home, making her own recipes and such, she also enjoyed science when she went to muggle schools and enjoyed the experiments then too, always passing. _'How hard is it to follow instructions?'_ She read over Neville's paper and cringed, "Obviously pretty hard..." She sighed, marking a P on the paper; she continued to the next and stopped, Draco Malfoy's.

"**Professor!"**

Kagome's head shot up at the yell as the door slammed open to reveal the owner of the paper in front of her. She sighed, playing her momentary role and mentally laughing her ass off, she asked, "What was it you needed, Mr. Malfoy?"

"...where is the professor! What the hell are you doing at his desk!"

"Grading papers!" She said with a smile, "What's it look like I'm doing?"

He walked up to her and she moved his paper beneath another, Pansy Parkinson.

She read the paper over as he scrutinized her, looking at her wrist with unsustainable curiosity. He could see her hand trembling in slight, but she concealed her pain as she continued grading papers. Finally, he took her wrist in his hand and pulled her to her feet. She cried out in pain, her eyes closed at the immediate rush of fire through her arm, the quill falling to the floor.

"You didn't finish explaining to me how you got this mark," he pulled her into him, taking her off guard. "So start explaining."

She looked hesitantly at him, "You've met daddy."

"Have I?"

"...he's...Tom. He was, at least."

"Tom...?"

"He goes by...the Dark Lord now..."

He let her go, immediately regretting touching her.

"...that man, I hate him."

His eyes widened in surprise, shocked by her words, the passion in them, the hatred that leaked off of her in waves.

"I hate him so much! For everything he has done, caused and continues to do!" She dropped down into a crouching position, her hands gripping her arms as she let her head fall against her arms, crying.

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Why the hell do you think! My father is a murderer! He killed hundreds and more!"

"..." He moved his hands to her shoulders, bringing her up a little, so that she was now on her knees, he embraced her.

"You don't get it! How could you possibly understand what it's like having a father who'd rather recruit you as a death eater or kill you if you chose not to join?" She moved her fists against his chest, slamming them as hard as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks and her wrist still burning.

"Like my father doesn't kill,"

She stopped hitting him, looking up with blurry eyes at him. "Lucius...was the one who suggested it to my father that I join."

"He suggested the same thing about me." He showed her his own wrist, the mark of the skull and snake clearly visible against his light skin.

"..." She closed her eyes, not able to look, his, hers, she hated that mark, and it didn't matter who's it was. Her head leaned gently against his shoulder, wanting nothing more than to hide her tears away, as if they'd never happened.

"So then, why are you...the Dark Lords daughter...in Gryffindor?"

"...I asked to be placed in Gryffindor."

"Oh, then why the silver and emerald braid?"

She blushed, "That...they're my favorite colors, Silver...and Emerald."

"I see,"

She looked up and stared at him for a few seconds, a darkness that her father had passed down to her was seeping into her cobalt eyes. She clenched his robe tightly in her fists, trying to block the dark feeling that would try to consume her no doubt.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I─I need to go. I shouldn't be around you." She said, standing up with closed eyes, keeping them shut from him.

"What? Why not?" He held her hand so that she couldn't go.

"Why does it matter? You don't like me Malfoy, you hate me."

"...no, stay..." He stood and moved forward. "Stay here,"

"Malfoy─" His lips stopped her from speaking any farther, taking hers in a hard, passionate kiss. She pulled away, flushed cheeks and dazed eyes. She moved away and hit the desk, His hands moved down her robe covered arms, "N-no, Malfoy..."

"Draco; call me Draco," He frowned as she shook her head, "Why...? How is it possible that I find you infuriating, but captivating? Even before seeing that mark, I couldn't get you out of my mind, constantly eating away at me, haunting me and constantly drowning me with those eyes, look at me."

She turned away, the darkness embracing her, she knew it would win, and ultimately, she's end up giving into him. The darkness was temptation, a boundless trance that drew her in to what she wanted, but knew she shouldn't have.

"Look at me,"

"No,"

"Look at me!"

She turned to the desperation, her eyes looked to his, the silver blue of his eyes drawing her in, taking her hand in a tantalizing dance of temptation, it grabbed her and held on, not letting go. She leaned forwards and he met her lips in a softer, more adoring kiss. Malfoy lifted her onto the desk and Kagome's hands moved with ease to the ink jar, closing it and moving it somewhere it wouldn't spill. "Malfoy..."

"Kagome, I can make you forget, if just for a moment, about everything. Your father, the mark, the pain...everything..."

"_...mmm"_ She moaned at the feel of his lips caressing her neck and jugular. He moved his hand along her legs, opening the robe and showing off her smooth ivory skin legs to any who might happen to walk in. His hands played with the edge of her skirt, causing shivers to run up her thighs and down her legs.

'_If father or the Dark Lord ever find out about this...'_ He closed his eyes and pushed the thought to the farthest and darkest corner of his mind. "If I do something you don't like, tell me."

She looked at him and nodded, her half lidded eyes stayed on his, taking in each caress of his hands and lips, warm and gentle against her body. _'This...this is Draco…so different...'_

"_Ah..."_ A cry escaped her lips as he bit down on her perked nipple through the fabric of her top and bra. Unbuttoning the thin white shirt, he unclipped the robe and it fell, cascading across the desk she sat on. He pulled the top down and the sleeves fell off her arms and hands. Pulling her bra down beneath her breasts, he took the left in his hand, knead and rubbing, the right was already being consumed with his tongue, licking and sucking on the nipple hard and perk before him. "Draco! It feels so good!"

He smirked against her, dropping his other hand down her abdomen, letting it sink lower to the hem of her skirt. Taking the button between his fingers, he flipped it and released it from the slot before releasing her nipple and breast from his grasp and moving down to her nether regions, lifting her a bit and removing her skirt, he watched it fall to the floor before sitting down in his professors seat before taking her panties in hand and pulling them down, removing them from her body with every intention of keeping them. Hell be it if anyone found out about this, evil or good, Slytherin or Gryffindor; he'd never hear the end of it.

He brought his face down and let his tongue drift out and taster her folds, licking between the crevices, her sweet nectar an unfamiliar taste but one he took immense pleasure from. He took her clit between his lips and sucked, using his tongue to rub the little knot of nerves.

"Ah! Oh god, Draco, Draco!"

He let her go and looked up at her flushed face. "Wouldn't it be something if Snape found us like this?"

"H-he...probably already knows..." His eyes widened at that, almost pulling away when she caught his robe. "Don't stop, he doesn't care."

"...right..." He went back to his ministrations, dipping his tongue into her virgin warmth, the tight walls around his tongue didn't really surprise him, seeing as it was a dangerous initiative to try and take the Dark Lords daughter's virginity, and who would be dumb enough to try, knowing whose daughter she was. _'Guess I would be lumped in with the stupid,'_

"Please, Draco...now,"

"Now? Now what?" He asked, knowing well enough what she wanted, pushing a finger inside and drawing out her heavy breathing and moaned cries.

"You know what!" She snapped, causing him to laugh at her state of chaos. He couldn't say he was in much of a better state, if he took into account his tense member that was straining painfully against his pants. He really wished he'd worn a looser pair. He pushed another finger inside, scissoring her virgin entrance with long fingers pushing in and pulling out with smooth strokes.

"Ah! Take me! TAKE ME!"

"Say it!"

She blushed as he pushed his two fingers hard against the bundle of ecstasy; her body was sent into a rush of tremors, "Again!"

He repeated the action and watched her fall to pieces before him.

"Oh god, please, put your cock inside me! Now, now!"

'_Shit!'_ He groaned at her words, unzipping his pants and standing, he let his pants fall around his ankles before pulling himself from his boxers and positioned himself before her entrance, his hands held her hips before plunging into her, her walls immediately tightened around him, his cock straining against the tight walls as it began pulsating from the tight grip.

"AH! I FEEL IT! INSIDE, OH GOD, IT'S INSIDE!"

He held still for a moment as she got used to the feel, then started moving inside her, plunging harder inside; cries and moans of pleasure filled the dungeon as she called his name over and over again, her breathy moans echoing in his ears as he leaned over her. Her arms around his shoulders, nails digging into his back, tinted with the red essence that flowed through him. He gasped from the deep incisions made in his back, the mix of pleasure and pain driving him insane as he bent forward and bit her hard on the shoulder, drawing blood himself, drawing a pained cry from the girl beneath him as she arched her back, her breasts pressing against his covered chest. Her nails released him and he did the same, continuing in his hard pace against her abused pink paradise. He felt her hands travel up under his shirt, nails teasing his lean form before raking them down his chest and drawing redlines down his front, the sting only causing him to get harder.

"Mmaaah! Faster! Faster!"

He did as told. Obliging to the _'Dark Princess's'_ wish. Speeding up in his pace, he continued to take her, his cock pulsating inside her with every stroke.

"Yes, yes, YES! I'm Gonna Cum!"

"Shit, Kagome!"

She brought him down to her, kissing him with fervent passion, a new fixation forming between them; each taking the other to a new high, both cuming in climax in succession with each other.

"Draco..." She tried catching her breath as he emptied himself inside her, a milky waterfall forming as he pulled himself from her. "I-I have...to get dressed..."

"Yeah..." He pushed himself away from her and fixed himself up, blood seeping through his shirt and from her neck. _'Hm, maybe I'm part vampire.'_ He laughed mentally at the preposterous thought. Tucking himself back in, he fixed his robe and helped her off the table. She went about dressing, searching for her clothes, frowning when she failed to find her panties.

"Draco...have...have you seen my panties?"

He smirked, "Keeping a souvenir,"

"Souven─Draco!" She blushed, "Come on Draco, give them back!" She pouted. Already dressed in her uniform and robe, she only needed her panties.

"Hey, what about those papers?"

"Huh?"

"You were grading,"

"OH!" She sat back down, forgetting her panties for the time being as she pulled the ink out and picked the quill she'd dropped earlier up from the floor. Gathering the papers that were scattered about, she placed them back in Graded and Ungraded piles before continuing. The name on the paper in front made her laugh a little.

"Oh," Draco leaned over her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, professor, what's my grade?"

She rolled her eyes, knowing very well what he was asking about. She played along, reading over each question, she placed her quill in the ink and let it hover for a moment before marking an O on his paper. "Outstanding,"

"_I like that answer,"_ He whispered in her ear, frowning at the blood still flowing from her neck. He dipped his head down, tilting her head slightly to the side as he placed his lips against the wound he'd made; lapping up the blood, his tongue moved against the small incision before he began sucking against it.

"_Mmm"_ She brought her hand up behind her and let it rest gently on his head, her fingers interlaced in his light platinum blonde hair. _"Draco..."_

"It's good to see you two have finished."

The two jumped, Draco took a step back from Kagome, and Kagome closed her robe back up.

"Can I assume that you didn't finish grading those papers?"

"..."

"As I thought." He pulled his wand out of his sleeve as he entered his classroom. "Scourgify," He said with a wave, the desk was suddenly under heavy cleaning as Kagome lifted the papers and ink to keep them from getting wet or soapy.

"Funny Snape, real humorous."

"Isn't it though,"

"Humph," She pouted,

"You have Astrology, I believe...Miss. Higurashi; Mr. Malfoy, you have Quidditch practice, both of you are late."

"Ah!" Kagome stood and left the dungeon.

Draco looked curiously at Snape, "Classes don't start for another five minutes, how is she late?"

"She isn't." He sat down at his desk and continued grading. "Assuming you know whose daughter that was, you should be very well prepared if he finds out."

"He won't,"

"...don't be so sure."

"..."

"Go, class starts soon."

**-x-x-x-**

They continued their sessions, Kagome held each one dear to her. Each one took away a little more of the nightmare she was forced to endure, and it was three years later, that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and she herself, stood against Voldamort, with Snape, McGonagall, and their other Professor's bearing wands alongside them.

Voldamort fell against Harry, and the war against wizards ended. Their peace came at a price, many had died, but many more had lived, and Kagome now stood at the entrance to the Hogwarts express, next to Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"Be sure to watch over them, kay Neville,"

"Yeah, I will. But..."

"But?"

"Mm, at least tell them to behave! James is a prankster Harry, you know that, and, and..."

"Scorpius and Adela will behave themselves, Neville. You needn't worry about that." Draco eyed the twins. The youngest was his daughter, Adela, and the oldest was Scorpius, his son. Adela took after his mother in personality, mixed between them in looks. She had sis platinum blonde hair, her waves, his pale complexion and her cobalt blue eyes. Scorpius on the other hand was his all the way. Silver eyes, platinum blonde hair, only not slicked back, falling in silky straight locks in a fashionable cut above his ears, his complexion and his attitude. He was also overly protective of his playful and cheerful sister.

"Adela, keep me posted on what's going on." Kagome said, leaning on her eleven year old daughter's head, smiling a Cheshire grin as she tried to get out from her mother's not so heavy weight.

"Mama!" She laughed, "Does that mean if Scorpius gets in trouble I should write you?"

"Yep!"

"Hey!" He frowned, "Who says Adela isn't the one who'll get into trouble?"

"..." The two looked between each other.

"Me?"

"Adela? Scorpius, you are the one who tries to best James," Kagome laughed.

"Yes, and James, you should try to avoid pulling pranks on Scorpius." Harry said,

It was funny that, after the wizarding war, Harry and Draco lost any and all animosity between them, but it seemed after the birth of their first kids, who surprisingly, were both born on the same month, had taken up the old roles of their fathers. The day they met, James's playful prankster attitude had clashed tremendously with Scorpius's irritable and more tactful prankster personality. Both were tempted into trouble and danger too; often they were referred to as Harry Jr. and Draco Jr. with the way they went at each other.

Kagome watched as the kids, all of them, said their goodbyes and walked through platform 9 and 3/4. "..." Kagome sighed, taking a finger, she twirled the emerald and silver lock around before turning to Draco, "Shall we leave? I don't think it's right leaving Pansy with Cyra for too long. You know she get's cranky when we are away for too long."

"Ah, Cyra, she is your newly born!" Ginny gleamed, "I didn't get to see her when she was born!"

Kagome knew that look and laughed. "It's up to Draco. He's been in daddy mode with her."

"Humph," He looked away, pink tinting his cheeks at the prospect of _anyone_ seeing him in _Daddy Mode_. Cyra was their third and youngest child, only four weeks old. She had his hair and eyes, and her mothers' ivory skin tone. The personality seemed mellower than anyone in their family, so he figured their personalities negated each other and made a mellow personality for their new born. "Yeah, she can come."

Kagome laughed, "Don't worry; she can keep your secret."

He rolled his eyes, pulling her into an embrace; he kissed neck before pulling her by the hand away from the others who were grinning at the two. "If you're coming, than come,"

"Ah! Coming!"

Harry followed after his wife who was running to keep up with Draco and Kagome, both of which were already almost to their car.

Kagome climbed into the back of the sunset orange MacLaren MP4-12C with Ginny, and Harry got into the passenger seat with Draco in the driver seat.

It wasn't a long drive, taking about fifteen minutes to get to the Malfoy estate where Pansy would be seen in the front yard sitting on a blanket under a tree with the baby lying on her stomach, occasionally lifting her head to look around at the garden.

"Ah, Cyra!" Kagome ran over and lay on her stomach before the baby, "Hi!" She smiled at the baby who smiled back. Giggling, she bobbed her head and made noises at the sight of her mom. "Did you miss mommy? Yeah?" She grinned, sitting up, she picked her baby up and stood. "Thank you Pansy,"

"It's no problem," She smiled.

Her children had one god mother, Pansy, and Harry was the godfather. Mind you, this was Draco's idea; Kagome had been taken by surprise when he requested his long-term rival now ally and comrade, to be his kids' godfather. Her surprise grew only stronger when Ginny gave birth to James, Harry's first son, only a month after she gave birth to Scorpius and Adela, and Harry asked Draco to be the godfather of his own kids. Ron had actually felt dejected by this, but when Harry explained, that out of all of them, Draco had, truly, known him better, being his enemy, he had made it his business to know everything about him, and felt that if something did happen, he'd be the best choice to take care of their kids. His chosen god mother was Luna Lovegood, which had thrown them all for a loop. Though, a similar explanation explained his reasons, only, she just knew stuff, not because she was hiss enemy, but because she was...Luna... As for Draco...he never gave reason to why he chose Harry, and he didn't need a reason for Pansy, since Kagome had asked Pansy to be the godmother of their kids, even knowing that they had once held a relationship, though purely based off sex.

"She's precious!" Ginny held the little girl carefully, "Beautiful; she's a female Draco."

"Aw, hear that Draco? She thinks you are precious and beautiful." Pansy said with a laugh.

Ginny blushed and Kagome laughed, "That is not what I meant!"

Harry joined in the laughter as Draco raised a brow and walked over to the white steps that led to the front door on the large front patio. Sitting down, he watched as Ginny playfully batted at his wife who grinned in a funny evil way.

Pansy joked, "So you don't think Draco is precious and beautiful?"

"Of course not!"

Harry and Kagome laughed out,

Draco smiled, "Ouch that hurts."

"Ah...no, I'm not playing this game! It gets me in trouble on both sides!" Ginny pouted.

Kagome walked over to Draco, sitting next to him on the steps, she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. "I think you're precious and beautiful?"

He resisted the urge to bite her and instead settled for pulling her into his lap and tickling her.

"Ah! No, no, noooooo~!" She laughed, "DRACOOOOOOO~!"

"Love it when you scream my name," He let her go, watching her stand furiously, a blush covering her cheeks as she sauntered up to Ginny. "Trade with me!"

"Eh?"

Draco and Harry stared in shock at her, both with mouths gapped open. Pansy laughed, knowing what would transpire later with the two, knowing how possessive Draco was of her.

"...what's the point in that Kagome?" Draco stood, "You and me both know how that would go."

Harry frowned at that.

"You seem so sure."

"Harry wouldn't be enough. He'd never be able to sedate you."

"You say that like I'm a sex fiend." She gave him a deadpanned look.

"No, you aren't, but he would never get you to call his name."

She tilted her head, "I'm sure I could have some amount of fun."

"I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy the consequences of that later."

"Oh? How sure,"

"Pretty sure."

Pansy watched the two go back and forth, "Draco, you know she wouldn't do it."

"I know, doesn't mean I wouldn't have my way with her later for even bringing it up."

"Oh, woe is me." She dramatically put her hand to her head.

"Hehe," Ginny laughed, patting the baby lightly on the back as she watched the exchange between Draco and Kagome.

"I have to head out." Pansy said, "Blaise is waiting for me at home, see you later!" Pansy left, apparating home.

"We should be on our way too," Ginny said, "I have to go to the Ministry to get my assignments and Harry has a meeting with the other Auror's."

"..."

Harry laughed as the two had a stare off. "Come on Ginny, they won't snap out of this little contest for a while. We'll be late," He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes but...Cyra..."

Kagome snapped out of her little staring contest with Draco and turned to Ginny, "My Cyra. Yes you are," She took her new born from Ginny and spun a little with her, lying her against her shoulder as she pat the baby on the back lightly. "You two need to visit more often, bring Hermione, drag Ron, we miss you guys."

"I wouldn't say miss." Draco said from behind her, lying his hand on his youngest daughters head gently.

"Oh hush, you know you miss them."

"Not in any emotional context of that word. Missing Potter─"

"Harry!"

"...missing Harry," He corrected himself, drawing a few chuckles from Ginny and Harry. "...would mean missing getting in trouble, battling death eaters, my father breathing down my neck, rivalry and my mothers' constant worry. Oh, and speaking of mother, she wants to see us for dinner next Saturday."

"Alright, alright, I can understand that, but you miss some of it."

"Hm, I miss the challenge he provided."

"Told you,"

"But that's it!"

"I miss you too Malfoy!"

"Draco!" Ginny corrected.

Harry laughed, "Draco,"

"We will see you guys soon." Kagome said with a smile, waving goodbye as the two apparated away. Draco moved his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, pressing her back against his chest. Kissing the mark on her neck, he kissed the head of his little girl then walked inside with the two.

"So, if memory serves me, you were playfully making me jealous, and I was playfully planning on making you scream my name out. Shall we play?"

She laughed, "Let me put Cyra to sleep, and then we can play." She kissed him on the lips, his hand moving before she could pull away, latching onto the silver and emerald curl, his tongue dipped between her lips as he discovered her caverns all over again. He pulled away after a moment then placed a quick peck on her lips before releasing the curled lock of hair. Kagome smiled and left, walking up the steps and into her home where she made her way to the nursery across from hers and Draco's _room._

_It was their fixation,_

_obsession,_

_passion;_

_the love they held came from the pain she felt,_

_the heart he gained,_

_the soul they share,_

_creating a family,_

_life,_

_love and loyalty;_

_all unrivaled._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: This was a request from DarkAngel048, as a birthday fic for Arashi Wolf Princess. Happy Birthday! August 30th 2010!**


End file.
